


Against a Wall

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [90]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “What chance did he have up against a champion?”





	Against a Wall

Bates closed the door. Thomas smirked.  
“What chance did he have up against a champion?”  
Bates grabbed Thomas and thrust him against the wall.  
“Now, you listen, you filthy little rat. If you don’t lay off, I will punch your shining teeth through the back of your skull.”  
Thomas met Bates’ eyes. Up this close, he could see his pupils dilating, his eyes drift down to Thomas’ lips. Thomas tilted his head.  
“Is this supposed to frighten me, Mr Bates?" He purred. "‘Cause if it is, it isn’t working. I’m sorry, but it’s just not working.”

Their lips met furiously.


End file.
